


Rickmorty Smut 31

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Against a Wall, Asphyxiation, Blood Kink, Bondage, C137cest, Collars, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Edging, Exhibitionism, Knifeplay, Lapdances, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, NSFW, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Praise, Public Sex, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Swallowing, Temperature Play, Trans Male Character, Trans Morty Smith, Waxplay, c-137cest, handjobs, laughing during sex, rickmorty, rorty, water jet masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thirty-one chapters of pure Rickmorty smut.





	Rickmorty Smut 31

**Author's Note:**

> All characters depicted are eighteen or older.  
> Morty is cis in this chapter.

Morty Smith found himself with his jeans and underwear pulled down to his mid-thighs, just enough to expose his marginally plump ass; his frail body was bent over the knee of none other than Rick Sanchez, who was currently bringing harsh slaps down onto his ass. With each slap, Morty would whimper and writhe just a little bit, although the motions would usually go straight to his hardening cock; there he was, squirming and sexually frustrated as Rick spanked his ass raw.

“Wh-Why am I doing this again, Morty?” Rick mumbled in the lowest, deepest tone he could manage as he landed yet another loud smack to Morty’s bruising ass, enjoying the lovely shades of purple, black, and blue it was turning—but mostly red. The colours made it look like the boy had nebulae across his skin, which only compelled Rick to keep spanking him. 

“Be-Because I touched myself without permission,” Morty replied in a high pitched whimper, yelping rather voluminously and choking on a moan when Rick’s palm was forcefully brought to his blotchy, soft ass once more. His cock throbbing painfully, leaking, and in need of attention, Morty shuddered as he began rocking his jutting hips against Rick’s leg, trying to gain the slightest bit of friction. This only earned him another swat on the ass, making him cry out and slow the stuttering motions of his hips. 

“You’re-You’re enjoying this, you slut. You like being punished, you fil-filthy bitch?” Rick spat as he powerfully spanked Morty three times over in the same exact spot, the stinging pain rushing straight to his groin and causing his cock to twitch eagerly. Morty moaned pathetically and continued to gyrate his hips, sobbing out as the line between pleasure and pain became so blurred that it was incomprehensible. 

“O-Oh jeez, Rick! _Please,”_ Morty whined and clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle his noises of pleasure and protest as tears spilled down his reddened cheeks, enduring the next few swats to his ass, which came in an awfully quick and repetitive succession. He gasped for air and it felt like his lungs were going to give out any moment now, his heartbeat so quick that his throat felt dry and tight. Adrenaline coursed through his veins like some kind of intoxicating drug, which he just couldn’t get enough of. 

“Please wh-what? You need to be satisfied? Well, th-this isn’t about satisfaction, Morty. It’s about punishment. So-So be a good little whore and take it,” Rick seethed in a way that sounded borderline angry as he brought his palm down against the creamy, pale skin of Morty’s ass for what seemed like the thousandth time, making the boy arch his back and push into the older man’s touch. Rick scoffed at Morty’s behaviour, taking a rather rowdy handful of his ass before smacking it so hard that the snapping sound seemed to bounce off of the walls. 

“O-Ohh! Ri-ck, please, o-oh God,” Morty hiccuped and sucked in a needy, shaky breath, now furiously rubbing his weeping cock against Rick’s knee in an attempt to gain more of the much needed sensation of sexual gratification. Rick growled at this, never hesitating to whip Morty’s now quite colourful ass with the palm of his hand, which hurt a lot more than one would think. 

“You-You gonna cum from this, Morty? Are yo-you gonna fucking _cum from this?”_ Rick groused, placing one hand on the small of Morty’s back to steady the motions of his greedy hips and using the other to land ferocious slaps to the boy’s already burning ass. Rick took a sadistic pleasure in making Morty moan and struggle like this, making him so turned on by simply spanking him that he had to resort to grinding on his leg like a bitch in heat. 

“Go-God, _fuck,”_ Morty moaned rather pornographically as his ass had started to throb from pain, although that combined with the slight friction against his cock was, dare he even think it, heavenly. He could feel a familiar heat pooling in his gut, an intense wave of embarrassment and shame washing over him because of it. Fuck, he was getting close, but it only made more tears spill down his cheeks and drip down onto the floor. 

“There is no G-God here, Morty. Jus-Just me,” Rick purred and chuckled in a way that was borderline evil, counting the next five quick smacks to Morty’s ass as he gleefully administered them. Hearing Morty moan and whine like this was most definitely getting Rick hard, and he was sure Morty could tell, but he ignored it for the moment. He laughed as Morty once again arched his spine and pushed into his agonising touch, wondering what kind of deranged pleasure Morty derived from this. 

“Mmh, m-m’gonna cum! Ha-ahh!” Morty whined and then gasped loudly as his orgasm shot through him like a bullet, his cock swelling and tightening before he shot rope after rope of white hot cum onto Rick’s lap. His bright green, doe-like eyes rolled back further with every sinfully sweet contraction that wracked his entire body, sobs of pleasure escaping his lips as his mouth hung open and more tears streamed down his pink face. Throughout his climax, Morty continued to rut his cock up against Rick’s knee, which would make his breath hitch at the bittersweet stimulation. 

In a way, Rick helped Morty ride out his orgasm by continuing to relentlessly swat at his already beaten ass as he came harder than he had in a while; though he wasn’t particularly happy that Morty came from being punished, he still found it immensely sexy and appealing, the sound of his panting and moaning rushing straight to his clothed member. That was a problem Rick would have to take care of on his own. 

“Get up,” Rick ordered, to which Morty replied with a sniffle, reluctantly and weakly pushing himself up off of Rick’s lap. Blushing furiously, he tucked his softening cock back into his boxers and pulled his blue jeans up over his ass, shivering at the contact of the fabric against his sore skin. Timidly, he folded his hands together and stared at the floor beneath his feet, not wanting to make eye contact with Rick out of humiliation. 

Rick sighed and rose to his feet as well, towering over the younger boy and staring down at him in a way that was almost menacing. He placed two fingers under Morty’s chin and slowly, gently tilted his head upwards so that their eyes happened to meet, offering a smirk that displayed his power over Morty rather well. 

“Are you go-gonna touch yourself without permission again, M-Morty?” Rick asked in the most intimidating voice he could possibly manage, stepping closer to Morty and getting up in his face; he got so close that he could hear Morty’s breath hitch, ghosting up against his lips. Morty looked up at Rick, wide-eyed and almost innocent, if the context of the situation was ignored. He looked almost wondrous, and it made part of Rick want to have a bit of mercy on the boy, though he most likely wouldn’t. 

“N-No, Rick. I w-won’t,” Morty said in a shy, ashamed tone, looking away from Rick’s icy blue eyes that practically pierced straight through him. Morty loved and hated Rick’s gaze, but hated it most especially when he was lying and trying to get away with it, just like now. The truth was, there would probably be more than one occasion after this where Morty would touch himself without having been given permission, and Rick would just have to punish him all over again. 

Rick could see straight through Morty, clear as a crystal, but he wouldn’t say anything for now. He woukd just wait until the time would eventually come in which this whole incident would be repeated. 

“Good,” Rick said with a slight smile upon his lips, sliding his hands over the back of Morty’s head and carding his fingers through his tousled curls before pressing a chaste kiss to the centre of his forehead. Morty’s heart leapt at the gesture, but before he could even say thank you, Rick had left the room to, presumably, go to the garage and work on whatever invention happened to be on his mind at the moment. Morty sighed, throwing himself onto his bed and not even bothering to crawl under the covers. 

Morty soon fell into a dreamless sleep in the middle of the day, deciding that nothing else besides Rick was that important right now; everything else could wait just a little while.


End file.
